<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night by glassnikki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471332">Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassnikki/pseuds/glassnikki'>glassnikki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Professor Ben Solo, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassnikki/pseuds/glassnikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick one-shot of what happens when Ben is home late from work</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben had felt the note forming in the top of his neck all throughout the day. He knew that he shouldn’t have left grading the midterm until the last minute. It also didn’t help that he found himself staring wistfully out the window as the leaves drifted down to their final resting place. Now he was on his third couple of cups of coffee in the last two hours. The increasing amount of red ink that he had to use for each of them also further discouraged. No, we aren’t breathing in the asthenosphere. No!!! An intermediate rock isn’t a rock that's going through puberty. How the hell could rock even go through puberty, it isn’t a living thing!<br/><br/>
Finally, by the grace of something, Ben finished up the rest of the exams. There was nothing he could even do to curve the grades, as there was a handful of kids that had actually studied and aced it. It's a pretty basic geology exam, it really should have been them to pay attention in class and apply themselves.  He tried to force those thoughts which lasted all of a few moments. In the end, he ended up caving and sending some of the worst scores an extra credit essay about the minerals and crystals they found the most interesting. The clock showed him dead in the face as he threw his blazer on and Rey was gonna kill him from coming back. He quickly shuffled his papers into his briefcase and rushed out the office door. Like always, he was the last one out...every...single...Friday.</p>
<p> The one good thing about always leaving work much later than others, Ben never had had to wait in traffic or for Ren’s favorite fast food meal. And this time he knew that he needed to add a fudge sundae with it for the time that he was making. He blasted up the AC in hopes of it keeping it from melting. Even in California, Mid October still meant that the temperature was still well within ice cream melting temperature. Finally, he pulled into your duplex parking and rush up the three flights to their door.<br/><br/>
The house seemed 100% normal, which is what scared him. Their speckled kitten bolted to the door to greet him, rubbing new white fur along the cuffs of his dress pants. He prepared himself to round the corner to step into the living room. Upon doing so, he was faced with a toy nerf gun in his face wielded by Rey with a poker face going on.<br/><br/>
“I come in peace,” Ben said lifting his hands and the bag “And I also brought my way in?”<br/><br/>
She stared at him for a couple of seconds, “#22 with extra pickles?”<br/><br/>
“And a hot fudge sundae.” He said matter of factly.<br/><br/>
“You must really feel sorry. You can pass, but I’m picking the movies tonight.” A smile grew across her face and the dread grew in him.<br/><br/>
It was October and he knew that she was going to pick his least favorite genre in the whole world, horror.<br/><br/>
She has always teased him relentlessly about it. How could a 6’3, well built, fairly intimidating casual attire of mostly black, would be scared shit less of some low budget barely PG-13 films. She especially loved that he had been a part of inspecting mummies, but a shadow was far too much to handle.<br/><br/>
“You aren’t gonna go easy on me tonight, are you?” He said bracing himself against the wall to remove his shoes.<br/><br/>
“It’s nothing supernatural if that's what you are worried about.” And if was because normal people were the most terrifying to him.</p>
<p>	At least she was nice and let him get settled into being home, letting him shower and change into clothes before sitting down for food. He sunk into his side on the couch, busying himself by rearranging the pillows and blankets while he listened to the popcorn finish up popping. She carried the steaming hot bowl over to their couch, taking a spot on the cushion next to him.<br/><br/>
“So are you going to stop torturing me and dish out this punishment of a movie?” He said, taking a handful of popcorn and shoving it in his mouth.<br/><br/>
“Well, it’s funny that you use those choices of words. May I present to you a wonderful little know series calllleeeddd…. Saw!”  She said while gleefully revealing the movie case from behind her back.<br/><br/>
“Are you crazy? Isn’t that just like 2 hours of straight of torture? You’re a school teacher, isn’t it illegal for you to watch stuff like this?” Ben was happy that he had a lighter dinner, cause he was sure that he might not keep it down.<br/><br/>
“Ooh, you’ll be fine. At least it won’t make you think that there is something hiding out in your closet or in the middle of the hall.” She said slipping the disc into the Xbox.<br/><br/>
“Why did you have to leave your bathrobe hanging up like that? You know that I would freak out if I ran into it at night.”He said almost pleading to her.<br/><br/>
“Oo you where fineeee. Now, hush and watch. I don’t wanna be explaining the plot to you later on.” She said, turning her head towards the screen.<br/><br/>
“Well at least this one has a plot,” he said under his breath even though he was well aware that she could hear him. The first scene was hosted in the grossest room he had ever experienced and he knew this wasn’t going to be good. </p>
<p>It only took about 30 minutes for Ben to be fully enveloped in his hoodie while Rey was getting 10xs more happiness from his reaction than the movie. He swears to this day that he saw her flinch once at the sight of a dude’s skin being peeled away, but she’ll never admit to it. By midway through the movie, however, they fell into their routine. Her hand resting on his leg and Ben twisting her own hoodie string around his fingers to distract himself from the film.<br/><br/>
The movie was absolute hell for Ben. The blood and the gore and the stalking creepiness were about to be pushed him completely over the edge and then he saw the dead body move.<br/><br/>
“NO NO NO NOPE! How the HELL is this going to turn into a zombie movie!” Ben said jerking up from his spot, sending Rey’s head flying<br/><br/>
“Omg, I’m soooo sorry. I really didn’t mean it I promise. Are you okay?” He said catching her head before it could smack down on his boney knee.<br/><br/>
“I’m fine you dork!” She said through giggles. Her face dropped suddenly as she sat up and stared him dead in the face. “Game over!” she said along with the movie and lunged on him as a loud sound erupted from the t.v.<br/><br/>
“Not funny!” He said readjusting her around him so that she wasn’t pinching the hairs on the back of his neck. She rested her chin on his shoulder and stared gleefully once more at him.<br/><br/>
“See, it really wasn’t too bad. Not that many jump scares, no scary ghouls of any kind.” She tried to say in a singsong voice.<br/><br/>
“Yeah, just really weird guys putting people in death traps because of what he conceives as wrong. Nothing out of the blue at all.” He toyed back at her.<br/><br/>
“But now you won’t think that a demon mother is trying to kill you!” She said booping him on the nose.<br/><br/>
“Let's just hope that I don’t start seeing random pig faces all over the place.”He said readjusting his position against the couch to make it easier on her since the one time she complained about his ribs digging into her shoulder.<br/><br/>
“I’ll protect you from them, I promise. So, what was it that kept you at your office for so long?” She said pushing the hood of his hoodie back to let them talk more easily.<br/><br/>
“I was trying to get all of those midterms graded and submitted. Did you know that some kids still don’t know their basic geology from high school.”<br/><br/>
“You stayed behind cause too many of them failed didn’t you?” He knew she was laughing at him a little bit even without looking at her.<br/><br/>
“I couldn’t let them be at risk of basic geology. Promise me that you are going to try and teach them some basic geology. I wouldn’t mind putting a little lesson plan for you.”<br/><br/>
“I teach second graders. I think sometimes they can barely tell the difference between their left and right shoe. Do you really wanna try and teach them the difference between metamorphic and igneous rock?”<br/><br/>
“It’s never too early to try and teach them.” He said twirling her finger around his finger.<br/><br/>
“How about I leave it up to the science man and let him come to teach the students?” She said with a small smile on her face.<br/><br/>
“Well, I happen to know a science man that is free on Tuesdays.”<br/><br/>
“Call it a date,” He said, extending his hand out to her.<br/><br/>
“A date, with 30 other 7-year-olds.” She said talking it and interlocking her fingers with his. “So, are you so scared that you need to sleep with someone else to make sure that you are safe?”<br/><br/>
“Well considering that I really haven’t slept in a bed by myself in the past two months it would probably just feel downright foreign to sleep by myself. The only question is whose bedroom are we actually sleeping in?”<br/><br/>
“Obviously mine! While yours is comfortable, I still don’t understand how you fit in that bed even by yourself. Like who actually sleeps in a full-size bed?”<br/><br/>
“Hey, it served me well all throughout my undergrad and grad years.”<br/><br/>
“Well, now you get to treat yourself to a queen-sized bed! I say that it is officially bedtime.” She said standing up and holding out her hand to Ben. He took it and slowed slowly behind her, enjoying her float around her room as she prepared for bed. He folded the sheets down and slipped under the covers. And much to the disappointed look on her face, he removed the faux white fur throw from the bed.<br/><br/>
“There’s no way anyone actually sleeps with these so don’t look at me like that.” He said to dismiss her stare. He felt the stare fall back on him as he removed his hoodie and folded it on the nightstand.<br/><br/>
“Well well well, who knew professors had bodies like that.” She sai leaning against her closet door in an oversized college shirt and small buns propped up on her head.<br/><br/>
“We all aren’t just sitting behind a desk in a library locked away.  Some of us are active and young.” He retorted back to her as she climbed in on his side of the bed and lay down on top of him.<br/><br/>
“Is that so? A young, single and fit professor who is in my bed. No wonder your female students have crushes on you.” She said pushing a lock of hair out of his eyes.<br/><br/>
“Oh, they do not have crushes on me?” He pushed the comment off.<br/><br/>
“One of them made you a muffin basket and another one asked you to dinner. So yes, at least a few of them have a crush on their hot professor.”<br/><br/>
“So you think I’m hot?” He said, sinking his fingers into the roots of her and brought her lips just to rest on top of his. Expect all his hopes for treat tension were crushed by his own self-restraint by closing the distance. He felt like he was devouring her as he pulled her completely down on top of him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>